Money & Misery: Gold & Gloom
by cbalwwe19
Summary: Two part story following RAW & SmackDown Live from this week focused on the couple of Sami Zayn & Carmella. First Fic, feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Monday April 9, 2018**

 **Sheraton New Orleans**

To say Sami Zayn has had a downhill week, hell, month, would be an understatement. It all started when he let his temper and anger get the best of him and he attacked Shane McMahon after Fast Lane. The very next week Sami attacked his other boss and former friend, Daniel Bryan, but only after he was wrongly fired by Daniel. This led to Sami & his best friend Kevin losing their jobs and their match to both Shane & Daniel at WrestleMania. Sami Zayn was out of a job with seemingly no prospects on the horizon. He had NO desire to go back to the VFW halls and high school gyms he had to slum it in for years upon years. The only good thing going in Sami's life at this point was that his loving girlfriend of two years, Carmella, was still by his side.

Sami slides his key card until his room door and is greeted with a hug and kiss from Ms. Money in the Bank herself.

Carmella: "Sami, I'm sorry you lost your match. You'll get 'em next time, right?"

Sami: "Baby, I don't know if there will even be a next time."

Carmella: "Don't talk like that. We've been through so much and we'll make it through this too."

Sami: "I guess you're right. But I feel like I'm losing everything. I don't even have a job right now. Kevin wouldn't even talk to me after our match. One of my only friends who never tried to kill me, Daniel, fired me in front of ten thousand people. I just feel so alone." Sami seemed distraught.

Carmella: "You're not alone, Sami. I'm here. I'll always be here, and keep this between us but tomorrow night I'm going to make our lives a lot easier when I beat Charlotte." Carmella had a shit eating grin on her face.

Sami: "I admire your confidence, it's one of the reasons I was attracted to you from jump street, but what makes you so sure?"

Carmella: "Well, Samuel, maybe just maybe I heard that a couple of Iconics are going to show up on SmackDown tomorrow and maybe they're going to take care of a certain daddy's girl champion for me so I can finally get rid of Frankie." It was now Sami's turn to have a Cheshire grin.

Sami: "No way! That's great to hear, for the most part. I do have two gripes though, babe."

Carmella: "And that would be?"

Sami: "One, I hate when you call me Samuel. And two…" Sami then pointed to Carmella's briefcase in the corner of their hotel room. "I'm gonna miss Frankie. He was good company." Sami grinned, while Carmella bursted into laughter.

Carmella: "You're such a goofball Sami!"

Sami: "Yeah but you love me for it." *Sami kisses Carmella on her forehead.*

Carmella: "You're lucky you're cute."

Suddenly all of Sami's worries were gone, and within the hour both he and Carmella lay asleep, Sami with a smile on his face that would have to be surgically removed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday April 10, 2018**

 **4:00 AM**

 **Sheraton New Orleans**

The plan had worked to perfection. The newly debuting Iconics had left Charlotte laying on the outside of the ring. Carmella then ran down to the ramp and pulled Charlotte from the floor to the ring. After much arguing from Mike Chioda the bell rang, and Carmella went to kick Charlotte in the head, but Charlotte caught her foot! Charlotte then locked in the Figure 8 leglock, and Carmella had no choice but to tap out. Carmella was on the verge of tears, and after realizing exactly what happened she was left with no choice but to give into her emotions. Carmella is then woken by her boyfriend, Sami Zayn.

Sami: "Mella, what's wrong babe?!" Sami asks, clearly worried and wondering why she is crying. After taking about a minute to stop crying, Carmella composes herself.

Carmella: "Sami it was the absolute worst! I had a nightmare that I cashed in, the bell rang and everything but I got caught and tapped out!"

Sami: "Well you can relax honey, you're awake. Frankie is over on the chair in the corner, fast asleep." Carmella laughs at the absurdity of what her boyfriend just said.

Carmella: "I appreciate your joke, babe, but what if I get caught tonight and lose my title shot for real?" Carmella had a very anxious look on her face.

Sami: "You can't think like that. Honey, you've been very careful with picking your spots. You've got that over EVERY other woman on the roster. You're smart, hell, you're downright cerebral. That's why you were able to win Frankie not once but twice. I have every reason in the world to believe that in…" (Sami looks at the time on his phone.) "no more than 17 hours, you're going to be Women's Champion. And even if you're not, you'll still have me and you'll still be my champion." This reassures Carmella and she now has a smile on her face. Carmella extends herself and locks lips with Sami.

Carmella: "Thank you for that Sami, you know just what to say to keep me grounded. That's why I keep you around." Carmella then winks at Sami. Sami chuckles and then cuddles Carmella. The couple then fall asleep.

 **8:00 PM**

Everything was working to perfection for Carmella. The Iconics had attacked Charlotte, just as promised. They even put Charlotte in the middle of the ring for her. Nevermind that the attack was so vicious that every referee on SmackDown came out to check on the soon-to-be former women's champion. A problem soon began to arise when Mike Chioda decided to be an idiot and "make sure" Carmella was ready and willing to cash in her briefcase. Despite the conspiracy against her, Carmella landed the kick to Charlotte's head square which knocked her out cold. Three seconds later Carmella was announced as the SmackDown Women's Champion. Everything was as Sami had promised, perfect. Later on she was interviewed by Dasha and Carmella mentioned that there was one person she had to thank. She claimed it was herself, but her and Sami knew exactly to who she was referring.

 **9:30 PM**

Thirty minutes after SmackDown left the air, Carmella was outside her hotel room with her travel suitcase, but not Frankie. In place of Frankie was the SmackDown Women's Championship. She had a good idea how Sami would react but she just had to experience it for herself. This was two years in the making for both of them. After opening the door, Carmella saw that the lights were on but no one was home. Carmella called Sami's name but nobody answered.

Five minutes and one missed call to his phone later, Sami opens his hotel room door with a bottle of wine in hand and sees his girlfriend of two years in tears. Sami can't believe his timing was so terrible. Carmella had just reached the mountain top of her career and she should be happy but here she was crying her eyes out, because of him. Sami then approaches Carmella even closer and opens his arms for an embrace. Carmella accepts the invitation

Sami: "Honey, I'm so sorry. My timing was terrible. I should've bought this earlier and I didn't and my carelessness made you cry and I'm just so so…" Sami's frantic apology was cut off by a kiss from Carmella.

Carmella: "Babe don't worry about it. I was sad at first, yeah. But what matters is that you're here. You're here with me when I won my gold, and you were always with me when I had my money."

Sami: "And you're still here with me in misery and gloom. But thanks to you I can't be too miserable or gloomy. You always manage to brighten up even my worst days."

Sami kisses Carmella and he can't help but notice the smile forming on his face. Sami knows that he has an uphill battle to get his job back, and Carmella knew that she'd have an uphill battle remaining champion. Both knew that with the other by their side they'd be able to withstand anything.


End file.
